CANDU
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: "Malam ini aku ingin orgasme berkali-kali! Berikan padaku puncak kenikmatan itu agar aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan sakit hati ini, Kak..." pinta Hinata tanpa basa-basi. "Jadi, berapa kali orgasme yang tadi kau rasakan?" tanya Neji berbisik di telinga Hinata.


This fanfic is written by request from **Mr. Livylaval**.

Feels like I committed suicide when I finally decided to publish this fanfic because it's totally the OOC of me, coz I never thought I could write such story like this before –though I often fancy it, hahaha...- whatever...!

But, I hope you guys like it and enjoy reading it.

And special for **Mr. Livylaval**, I hope it satisfies you, coz if it doesn't, then I will..., hahaha... #plak!

So, have fun reading, minna..., and don't forget to review.

**CANDU**

"Malam ini aku ingin orgasme berkali-kali! Berikan padaku puncak kenikmatan itu agar aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan sakit hati ini, Kak..." pinta Hinata tanpa basa-basi

"Jadi, berapa kali orgasme yang tadi kau rasakan?" tanya Neji berbisik di telinga Hinata.

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rate : M (kalo ada MA, pasti gue taruh di situ dah!)

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC (banget!), PWP, Hyper Hyuuga-cest, dll.

"Aku sedang patah hati! Jemput aku sekarang! Aku ingin menginap di tempat Kak Neji!" cecar seorang gadis bersurai indigo pada seorang pria yang dia panggil Kak Neji via telpon.

"Kau di mana sekarang?" tanya pria bernama Neji itu pada si gadis yang menelponnya.

"Aku masih di kantor, Kak! Aku selesai 15 menit lagi!" jawab sang gadis dengan nada ketus.

"Baiklah! Dalam 15 menit aku sudah sampai di sana!" sahut Neji, lalu dia memutuskan sambungan telpon.

Setelah memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku jaketnya, Neji segera memacu motor balapnya secepat mungkin. Lima belas menit kemudian pria bersurai panjang itu telah sampai di depan sebuah gedung tempat adik sepupunya bekerja.

Di depan pintu gedung, tampak seorang gadis bersurai indigo sepanjang pinggang sedang muram. Dia menghela nafas berulang kali dan kakinya sesekali menendang angin.

"Kakak!" panggil Hinata dengan suara manja. Teramat sangat manja.

"Ayo naik!" Neji mengulurkan sebuah helm kepada Hinata.

Tanpa basa-basi, Hinata segera mengambil helm itu dan memakainya, lalu dia duduk di belakang Neji dan memeluk pinggang kakak sepupunya yang tampan itu. Sejenak kemudian motor balap itu melaju dan menghilang dalam deru debu.

"Kau berantakan sekali, Hinata!" ujar Neji begitu sampai di apartemennya setelah menjemput gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang! Aku sedang patah hati! Masih kurang jelas?!" sentak Hinata dengan nada tinggi, nyaris berteriak.

"Hn...," Neji hanya bergumam pelan menanggapi amarah adik sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Neji melangkah ke dapur apartemennya, membuka lemari es dan mengambil dua kaleng minuman bersoda.

"Kak Neji...," tiba-tiba Hinata merengek manja.

"Ya?" tanya Neji sambil membuka salah satu kaleng minuman bersoda yang dia bawa, lalu mengulurkannya pada Hinata.

"Bantu aku agar tidak merasakan sakit hati!" entah permintaan, entah perintah. Namun ucapan Hinata jelas sekali mengandung paksaan.

"Well, ada beberapa cara mudah agar tidak merasakan sakit hati," kata Neji sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok, lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata malas. "Minum sampai mabuk? Nge-drugs sampai nge-fly? Aku lagi ga punya uang!" lanjut gadis berwajah ayu itu semakin kesal.

"Di antaranya, tapi ada satu lagi. Dan yang ini, GRATIS!" Neji sengaja menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata terakhir. Seringai nakal terukir tipis di ujung bibirnya.

"Jaman sekarang, mana ada yang gratis?" tanya Hinata, kian retoris. Dia memandang kakak sepupunya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ada, dan aku bisa memberikannya padamu," jawab Neji sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa? Cepat katakan padaku, Kak!" paksa Hinata sambil bersandar pada bahu kekar pria tampan itu.

"Orgasme." jawab Neji singkat, berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata.

"A-apa?!" Hinata tersentak, bergerak mundur menjauhi pria bermata lavender itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Neji menggoda Hinata. Dia menarik tubuh langsing wanita yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku bahkan masih ingat saat perawanmu kuambil," bisik Neji lirih, sambil membelai lekukan daun telinga gadis itu dengan lidahnya.

Hinata hanya terdiam. Sedikit menjauh, dia melirik ke arah Neji, tapi hanya sebentar.

"Baiklah!" jawab Hinata mantap. "Malam ini aku ingin orgasme berkali-kali! Berikan padaku puncak kenikmatan itu agar aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan sakit hati ini, Kak..." pinta Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Neji mengukir seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya memeluk pinggang Hinata lebih erat. Merasa nihil penolakan dari Hinata, Neji segera mengecup bibir mungil milik adik sepupunya yang cantik itu dengan lembut. Pelan, ringan, tanpa paksaan, hanya sebuah pancingan.

Merasa kurang, atau justru mulai terangsang, Hinata membelai surai panjang Neji tanpa sadar. Membuat pria tampan itu mulai berani mengubah kecupan menjadi ciuman. Bibis tipisnya mengulum, menghisap, dan melumat bibir mungil sang adik sepupu. Membuat daging berkulit super sensitif itu membengkak nyaris sewarna darah.

"Emmmhh...! Engh! Hhh..., hhh...," Hinata mendesah keras saat Neji melepaskan bibir Hinata dari pagutan bibirnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Neji mengunci kembali bibir wanita berwajah ayu itu dengan ciuman yang kian dalam. Bahkan lidahnya kini mulai menginvasi ke dalam rongga mulut gadis itu, membelai lidah lawannya. Hinata ingin berontak karena merasa mulai kehabisan oksigen. Namun Neji segera menahan dengan cara mengusap helaian halus berwarna indigo milik Hinata sambil menekan kepala gadis itu agar tidak melepas ciumannya.

Akan tetapi, erangan keras yang tertelan pria berdagu itu tirus membuat mereka terpaksa melepas cumbuan.

"Hhh..., hhh...," Hinata terengah-engah, berusaha tetap bernafas dengan susah payah.

Melihat adik sepupunya sedang terpejam dengan bibir terbuka, Neji tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan kancing blus berwarna ungu muda yang dikenakan Hinata satu per satu.

"Hn, kau tidak banyak berubah, Hinata...," ucap Neji pelan, sambil mengecup pundak kiri Hinata, tepat di atas tulang selangkanya.

"Aagh...! Kak Neji...!" desah penuh gairah melesat bagai anak panah yang terlepas dari busurnya.

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Di sini kau sangat sensitif, mmh...," sekali lagi Neji mengecup area itu, kadang menghisapnya.

Hinata mendesah sekali lagi, kali ini sambil menjambak surai panjang Neji dan menekan kepala kakak sepupunya ke pundaknya sendiri.

"Jangan menjambakku, atau kuikat tanganmu!" ancam Neji dengan suara lirih tapi tegas.

Jemari panjang Neji segera menyingkirkan kain yang tersisa di tubuh atas Hinata hingga bagian itu telanjang. Sejenak dia berhenti untuk memanjakan penglihatannya dengan menatap pemandangan indah nan sensual di hadapannya. Menyeringai nakal, lalu pria itu menyentuh puncak dada Hinata dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Ngh...! Kakak curang...!" Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan jemarinya kembali meremas surai halus hitam kecoklatan milik Neji yang kini sedang menghisap bagian tersensitif dari puncak dadanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh Hinata semakin lama semakin melemas. Membuat wanita itu akhirnya berbaring berbantalkan sandaran tangan pada sisi kiri sofa. Neji mengikuti gerak tubuh Hinata. Naluriah, tubuh kekarnya mengunci tubuh langsing wanita bersurai indigo itu.

Jemari panjang dari tangan kekar Neji menyusup di antara paha mulus Hinata melalui bawah rok kerjanya, meraba dan mencari kehangatan dari organ peka itu. Terasa telah menyentuh yang dia tuju, Neji membelainya dengan lembut. Teramat sangat lembut hingga bagian itu perlahan mengeras dengan sendirinya.

"Ough..., Kakak..., aagh...!" Hinata mendesah penuh gairah. Tanpa sadar, dia membuka pahanya semakin lebar. Memberi ruang pada kakak sepupunya untuk kian menjelajah pada kewanitaannya yang kian basah.

"Ugh! Milikmu lembut sekali, Hinata...," bisik Neji sambil membelai labia minora Hinata yang licin.

Sedikit demi sedikit, jari tengah Neji menyusup ke dalam. Terasa hangat, erat, dan nikmat. Dia menekannya pelan pada dindingnya yang berdenyut-denyut dengan cepat. Sementara itu, bibirnya kembali mengunci puncak dada Hinata sambil membelainya dengan tarian lidah yang lebih lincah.

"Kak Neji! Aaaghh...! Aaaghh...!" jeritan penuh hasrat terdengar keras dari mulut Hinata yang setengah terbuka.

Kedua mata beralis bulan sabit itu terpejam erat menahan nikmat. Membuat Neji tertarik untuk memanjakannya. Dia membelai wajah ayu wanita itu, menepikan poninya. Kemudian mengecup lembut kelopak matanya yang terpejam bergantian.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, membuat Hinata menjadi sedikit rileks. Kedua kaki mulus yang tadinya tegang, sekarang sedikit melemas. Memberi jeda sejenak, Neji memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendekap tubuh Hinata dan menggendongnya ke kamar. Hinata melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Neji. Kedua tangannya terkunci pada leher pria itu agar tak terjatuh.

Begitu sampai di kamar, Neji membaringkan Hinata di atas ranjangnya yang besar dan empuk. Satu per satu, penutup yang masih melekat pada tubuh Hinata terlepas akibat tangan nakal Neji. Sesaat kemudian, Hinata bergerak pelan mencari posisi yang nyaman. Melihat adik sepupunya mengulurkan tangan ingin memeluk, Neji bergerak mendekat.

Kini giliran jemari lentik Hinata yang lincah melucuti pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh kekar kakak sepupunya yang tampan itu. Neji mengulum senyum menahan tawa melihat Hinata tidak sabar melepaskan kancing kemejanya, dan akhirnya malah menariknya hingga beberapa kancing itu terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Tidak sabar, ya?" tanya Neji retoris menggoda Hinata, melukis rona merah di wajah ayunya.

Mendadak Hinata cemberut, menggembungkan pipinya hingga bibir mungilnya mengerucut. Neji tergoda untuk mengulum bibir ranumnya yang telah membengkak itu. Dia mengecupnya secepat kilat. Sedangkan Hinata melanjutkan gerakan tangannya menuju celana Neji. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetar saat tak sengaja menyentuh tonjolan di sana, jemarinya berhenti bergerak.

Neji yang menyadari hal itu, berinisiatif untuk melepaskan celananya sendiri hingga tak ada sehelai benangpun yang tersisa. Lalu dia merentangkan kaki Hinata, segera memposisikan dirinya di tengah paha mulus wanita itu. Kejantanannya sudah berada tepat di depan liang surga dunia adik sepupunya. Dengan lembut dia memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam liang hangat itu.

"Ough..., Kakak! Aaaaagghh...!" Hinata menjerit keras saat merasakan sesuatu yang besar melesak ke dalam tubuhnya.

Walaupun sudah sangat basah, nyatanya tetap saja susah karena benda itu begitu besar dan keras.

Dengan sabar Neji memajumundurkan pinggulnya, berharap Hinata tidak terlalu kesakitan.

"Aagh..., Kak Neji..., ooughh...!" berulang kali Hinata mendesahkan nama kakak sepupunya.

"Ugh! Kau sempit sekali, Hinata!" Neji menggeram menahan nikmat. Dia bahkan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ka-kakak..., aaaghh...!" Hinata menjerit menahan sakit. "Nngh...," Hinata mendesah lirih. Dia berusaha meredam teriakannya dengan menggigit pundak Neji.

"Tahan! Ugh...!" Neji menghentakkan pinggulnya sekali lagi. Hinata meresponnya dengan gigitan di pundak Neji dan cakaran di punggungnya.

"Uurgh...! Kau harus memotong kukumu, Hinata!" bisik Neji kental dengan nada ironi, lalu membelai lekukan pada daun telinga Hinata dengan lidahnya.

"Aanghh...!" refleks Hinata menjambak surai Neji, tak kuasa menahan rangsangan dari hembusan nafas pria tampan itu pada telinganya.

Sementara itu, pinggul Neji menekan pinggulnya, membuat Hinata meremas benda milik pria itu dengan jepitan kuat. Merasakan respon yang begitu nikmat, Neji tersenyum tipis, lalu mencium kembali bibir Hinata.

Neji masih bertahan dengan gerakannya yang perlahan. Ingin memanjakan Hinata lebih lama. Dia memutar pinggulnya sambil menekan pinggul di bawahnya dengan gerakan pelan. Membuat tenggorokan Hinata berulang kali tercekat rasa nikmat yang tak terduga. Tubuhnya kini terasa penuh, terasa lengkap, terasa begitu sempurna. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengangkat pinggulnya dan menjepit Neji karena tak tahan membendung hasratnya sendiri.

"Uugh...! Ternyata kau benar-benar liar, Hinata...,"desis Neji di telinga Hinata.

Merasakan pinggul Hinata mulai bergoyang, tanpa ragu lagi Neji bergerak lebih cepat, dengan tekanan lebih dalam dan hentakan lebih keras.

"Oough..., Kak Neji..., aagh..., aaaghh...," Hinata menjerit saat Neji menekan pinggulnya.

Sepertinya pria itu berhasil menyentuh bibir rahimnya sesaat tadi. Membuat kuku runcing pada jemari lentik wanita itu mencakar punggung kekar Neji sekali lagi.

"Arrghh...!" Neji menggeram keras karena kesakitan. Dengan cepat dia meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata. Meletakkan keduanya di atas kepala wanita itu dan menekannya pada bantal dengan satu tangan. Membuat dada Hinata semakin membusung, seakan menantang.

"Kau mencoba untuk menggodaku, heh?!" sindir Neji tajam. Namun Hinata malah tersenyum.

Melihat ekspresi Hinata, Neji meremas salah satu dada Hinata dengan gemas. Jemarinya memilin, mencubit, dan menarik puncaknya hingga mengeras. Membuat tubuh langsing wanita itu melengkung dan bergetar hebat.

"Ooughh..., geli Kak..., hentikan!" rengek Hinata tak kuat merespon rangsangan jemari Neji.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kondisi ini, dengan lahap Neji mengulum puncak dada Hinata yang satunya. Bibirnya menjepit, mulutnya menghisap, lidahnya membelai, bahkan giginya menggigit benda super sensitif itu. Sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk memanjakan puncak di sebelahnya.

"Ough..., Kak Neji..., aagh...!" Hinata mendesah tak mampu menahan gairah. Dia berusaha meronta agar kedua tangannya terlepas dari genggaman tangan Neji.

Akan tetapi pria itu tidak peduli, dan justru semakin menekan tangan Hinata hingga terbenam ke dalam cekungan bantal empuk itu. Sementara itu, kejantanannya masih bergerak keluar masuk dengan tempo yang sama hingga akhirnya...

"AAAAAGGHHH...!" Hinata menjerit dengan sangat keras saat Neji menghujamkan kejantanannya sedalam mungkin, lalu memutar pinggulnya sambil menekan pinggul Hinata. Kepalanya terangkat hingga wajah ayunya menengadah. Bibir mungilnya terbuka. Sedangkan kedua matanya berkedip-kedip.

Neji tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi penuh kenikmatan yang terlukir pada wajah ayu wanita yang sedang terpenjara di bawah tubuhnya. Sementara itu, dia sendiri merasakan nikmat luar biasa karena kejantanannya tersiram kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh Hinata.

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata masih terengah-engah. Dia masih ingin bertahan di puncak walau sejenak. Namun sepertinya, Neji tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Dia justru ingin yang lebih.

Tanpa membuang waktu, pria tampan bersurai panjang itu kembali berpacu di atas tubuh rapuh Hinata. Lebih cepat karena di sana sangat licin. Membuat gadis cantik itu tersentak karena tak menyangka akan kembali mendapat rangsangan hebat.

"Aagh! Kak Neji, tu-tunggu...! Aaaghh...!" Hinata tak sanggup lagi menahan teriakannya.

Neji berusaha membungkam gadis itu dengan ciuman yang dalam. Lidahnya membelai bibir mungil itu, menggigitnya lembut. Membuat gadis itu memberikan respon tak terduga. Dia menjepit kejantanan sang kakak sepupu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ouughh...! Sial! Kau ingin membalasku, heh?!" Neji semakin geram dengan tingkah nakal Hinata.

Hal ini membuat Neji melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata. Dia menarik tubuh lemas gadis itu hingga terduduk di pangkuannya. Kedua tangan kekarnya melingkar melalui pinggang langsing wanita indigo itu, menahannya punggungnya agar tidak terjatuh ke belakang.

Berhenti sejenak, Neji menyeringai menikmati pemandangan indah di depan matanya sekarang. Kedua dada Hinata penuh dengan jejak bibirnya –dan giginya- yang berwarna kemerahan. Puncak daging berkulit seputih salju itu tampak menonjol begitu keras.

"Kak Neji..., berhenti sebentar..., hhh...," pinta Hinata dengan suara terengah-engah.

"Berhenti?" tanya Neji. "Uugh! Kau memintaku berhenti tapi kau selalu menjepitku, Hinata!" ujar Neji dengan nada ironi, merasakan kejantannya terpijat erat oleh Hinata dengan begitu kuat.

Pria bersurai panjang itu mulai menjilat kulit mulus nan kenyal dihadapannya, lalu mengulum puncaknya dengan kuat dan menghisapnya.

"Ooughh...! Kak, Kak Neji...! Aaaghh...!" refleks Hinata mencengkeram kepala kakak sepupunya, menjambak rambut lurus berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu.

Alih-alih berusaha melepaskannya, gadis manis itu justru mendekapnya erat. Menekannya kuat seakan memohon untuk diberi sesuatu yang lebih nikmat.

"Nnghh...!" Neji hanya bisa menggumam karena mulutnya penuh oleh dada Hinata. Lidah pria tampan itu membelai dan menekan puncak dadanya yang tegang.

"Oough! Gigit...! Gigit, Kak...!" entah sadar atau tidak, permintaan itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"Nnghh...! Uunghh...!" Neji memberikan permintaan Hinata tanpa menunda-nunda.

"Aaaaagghh...!" Hinata berteriak keras, menjambak rambut Neji sambil meremasnya lembut.

Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa melepas bibirnya yang mengunci puncak dada Hinata. Benda super sensitif itu ikut tertarik ke kanan dan kiri. Membuat Hinata mendesah semakin keras. Bahkan pinggulnya mulai bergerak tak karuan. Neji pun mulai menghentakkan pinggulnya dari bawah dengan tempo yang cepat, membuat Hinata terlonjak.

"Ooughh..., Kak..., aaaghh...!" Hinata menjerit. Dia ikut bergerak menghentakkan pinggulnya, menekannya ke pinggul Neji.

Merasakan respon Hinata yang liar, Neji melepaskan gigitannya dari dada Hinata. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya, tapi menahan tubuh Hinata. Membiarkan wanita itu tetap duduk tegak di atas tubuhnya. Sambil berpegangan pada pinggang langsing Hinata, Neji kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya. Menghujam kewanitaan adik sepupunya dari bawah.

"Uugh! Uugh! Uugh!" Neji melenguh, geram menahan hasrat.

Sementara itu, Hinata mulai bergerak liar. Dia menopang tubuhnya dengan cara berpegangan pada pahanya sendiri. Perlahan tapi pasti, dengan lembut dia bergerak maju mundur sambil menekan pinggulnya agar Neji semakin dalam menyentuhnya. Wanita berwajah cantik itu bahkan memutar pinggulnya sambil menjepit Neji dengan kuat. Sedangkan Neji semakin cepat menghujam kewanitaannya dengan hentakan-hentakan yang kuat.

"Aaaghh..., aagh...! Kak Neji..., aagh..., aku...," Hinata berhenti bergerak saat merasakan puncaknya nyaris datang. Dia tidak ingin terlalu cepat.

"Ugh! Kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Neji sambil terus bergerak. "Kau keenakan, ya?" pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan nada menggoda.

"Ooughh..., iyaaahh..., aaaghh...! Aaaghh...!" Hinata semakin tak dapat mengendalikan diri.

Dia kembali bergerak maju mundur dan berputar hingga rasanya setiap mili kewanitaannya terjajah tanpa sisa. Neji yang menyadari hal ini, perlahan melambat dan membiarkan Hinata yang mendominasi. Wanita itu bergerak sendiri, maju mundur semakin cepat sambil menjepit semakin kuat. Akhirnya, Hinata menekan pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya Neji menyentuh titik terpeka dalam tubuhnya dan...

"AAAAAGGHHH...!"

Hinata terlonjak-lonjak tak terkendali. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak tanpa henti hingga akhirnya cairan cinta meleleh dari kewanitaannya. Neji menyeringai puas menyaksikan puncak kenikmatan yang terlukis di wajah ayu milik Hinata.

"Ooouughh..., Kak Neji...," Hinata mendesahkan nama kakak sepupunya dengan penuh gairah.

Wanita itu masih bergerak walau melambat, seakan ingin meraih sisa-sisa nikmat yang mungkin masih bisa didapat. Dia tetap bergerak maju mundur, berpacu di atas tubuh kekar Neji dengan tempo lambat yang teratur.

"Ugh..., Hinata...," Neji mengulurkan tangannya hingga melingkar ke punggung kurus Hinata, menarik wanita cantik itu agar terjatuh dalam dekapannya.

Hinata yang kini lemas, hanya menurut saat lengan kekar itu mengunci tubuhnya yang menindih dada bidang pria tampan itu. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar. Neji membelai lembut helaian halus berwarna indigo yang terurai menutupi tubuhnya saat ini. Kejantanannya masih di dalam tubuh Hinata, menikmati pijatan lembut dinding kewanitaan Hinata yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Aku belum selesai, Hinata" bisik Neji lirih.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, tubuh Hinata menjadi semakin gemetar. Antara kelelahan dan ketakutan. Belum sempat dia menormalkan kembali keadaannya, Neji sudah menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga dia tertindih di bawah. Tanpa membuang waktu, Neji segera bergerak cepat.

"Ah! Ah! Kak...! Tunggu, Kak...! Ough..., Kak Neji...!" Hinata tersentak kaget merasakan gerakan Neji yang tiba-tiba begitu liar.

Akan tetapi Neji sudah tak peduli lagi. Dia bergerak semakin cepat agar bisa meraih puncaknya sendiri. Sementara Hinata hanya pasrah dan berusaha untuk bisa mengimbangi dengan sisa tenaga yang masih dia miliki.

"Aah! Aah! Sudah, Kak..., aaaghh..., Kak Neji...!" desah Hinata kian merintih.

Neji menahan paha kiri Hinata dengan cara menekannya hingga ke dada wanita itu. Sementara kaki kanannya dia sandarkan ke bahu kekarnya. Membuat posisi tubuh Hinata berbaring agak miring ke sisi kiri tubuhnya.

"Ugh! Tahan, Hinata...! Sedikit lagi...!" Neji kembali bergerak liar, menghujamkan kejantanannya hingga tak tersisa ke dalam tubuh Hinata berulang kali.

"Ough..., Kak Neji..., Kak...! Aaaaghh...!" Hinata menjerit, tak sanggup lagi menahan diri. Dia berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya, berharap Neji bisa segera mengakhiri permainannya yang mulai kasar.

"Ugh! Ugh...! Uuughh...!" Neji menggeram menahan gairahnyanya. Gerakannya masih dalam tempo yang sama, tapi dengan hentakkan yang lebih dalam.

"Aaaghh...! Kak Neji..., a-aku..., aanghh...! Kakak...!" Hinata meremas bedcover ranjang Neji, menciptakan lipatan-lipatan kusut di sana.

Neji membungkukkan badannya, menekan tubuh Hinata. Tangannya meraih wajah Hinata yang saat ini terbenam di bantal agar dia menengadah menatapnya. Hinata memandang wajah tampan Neji yang sedang berusaha meraih puncak hasrat. Tangan kecilnya terulur meraih kepala bersurai panjang itu, lalu mencium bibir tipis pria itu. Neji membalasnya dengan kecupan lembut, tapi dalam.

"Mmmhh..., nnghh...!" desahan Hinata dan lenguhan Neji berdansa di dalam mulut mereka yang saling membungkam.

Neji melepaskan bibir Hinata, membiarkan wanita itu mengekspresikan gairahnya. Sementara dia sendiri kini mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aagh! Sudah, Kak..., ooughh...! Kak Neji...!" Hinata berusaha menjepit Neji sekuat tenaga, berharap pria itu berhenti bergerak.

Akan tetapi hal itu justru membuat Neji semakin liar. Dia menghujam pinggulnya dengan gerakan yang kian brutal. Hinata sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Bahkan air matanya sampai mengalir karena tak kuat menahan hasratnya sendiri. Kewanitaannya berdenyut-denyut meremas milik Neji dengan kuat.

Neji pun bergerak semakin tak terkendali, membungkuk menggigit pundak Hinata. Memutar pinggulnya sambil menekan kuat pinggul Hinata dan akhirnya...

"AAAAAGGHH...!"

"OOUUGGHH...!"

Hinata meraih klimaks sekali lagi. Kali ini diiringi benih cinta Neji yang memancar bagai supernova di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh kekar Neji terhempas di atas tubuh langsing Hinata, pinggulnya masih bergerak pelan menekan pinggul Hinata berulang kali, berusaha mengeluarkan sisa-sisa hasrat yang masih melekat. Membuat Hinata mengejang setiap kali dia merasa Neji berhasil menyentuh rahimnya.

"Nnghh..., hhh..., Ka-Kak Neji...," Hinata memanggil kakak sepupunya dengan susah payah karena nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Hn...," Neji hanya menggumam pelan untuk merespon Hinata. Dia bergerak berusaha melepaskan diri dari tubuh Hinata.

"Mmmhh...," namun Hinata memeluk tubuh kekar Neji yang masih menindihnya. Mendekapnya erat walau nafasnya terasa sesak. Membiarkan tubuh pria itu tetap menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

Mendengar desah nafas Hinata yang terengah-engah, Neji bergerak mengangkat tubuhnya, menahan dengan menggunakan siku dan tangannya. Lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh Hinata.

Dengan terciptanya jarak di antara mereka, Neji bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah karena sisa gairah. Jengah, Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun hal itu, malah membuat Neji bergerak menekan kembali tubuh Hinata, lalu mencium kelopak mata Hinata dengan kecupan lembut secara bergantian.

"Hinata," kali ini Neji yang memanggil adik sepupunya.

"Ya...?" ujar Hinata dengan nada tanya.

Neji memandang wajah ayu adik sepupunya yang kini masih terkunci di bawah tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum tipis, lalu mencium pipi Hinata yang masih merona. Sejenak kemudian, bibirnya bergerak ke samping. Jemarinya menepikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga.

"Jadi, berapa kali orgasme yang tadi kau rasakan?" tanya Neji berbisik lirih di telinga Hinata.

Ck, ck, ck..., gak percaya gue bisa nulis fanfic ini...!

Bener-bener menguras tenaga, otak dan emosi... (plus efek samping yang #plak! Lupakan...!)

Well, hope you all enjoy reading it and please write any review in the box below...

Thank you, minna..., see you soon..., muah muah...!


End file.
